sine fine promissa
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: La vida de Yuuichirou Amane da un giro de trescientos sesenta grados cuando recibe una llamada del Orfanato Hyakuya. El giro es drástico y, eventualmente, implica recordar todo lo que vivió con su mejor amigo de la infancia, Mikaela Shindo. [AU. Hitman Hyakuya Mikaela. Dark!MikaYuu. Dark!Fluff. Adv: PWP, Underage y Violencia. Dead Dove: Do Not Eat].


**Disclaimer: Todo a Kagami Takaya. **

N/A: Esto es un intento de querer meterle trama a la intención original de este escrito que empezó como un mero PWP. Quise escaparme un poco del canon y escribir algo que no creí que haría con esta pareja porque son demasiado puros, ¿saben?. Aunque bueno, eso ya cambió. No hay suficiente Dark MikaYuu en la vida and i'm here for it.

Creo que todas las **advertencias** que menciono en el summary ya dan una idea en general. Nada más aclaro que el tag del **underage** no implica nada sexual, pero sí otras cuestiones no apropiadas para menores. El pwp ocurre cuando ambos son mayores de edad.

* * *

**sine fine promissa**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Concebir sus ideales acerca de lo correcto e incorrecto, no es sencillo —como antes—. El no tener excusas válidas para justificar su inclinación desnaturalizada, la culpa, el deseo por impedir el exterminio de un homicida es irrefutable, es atroz.

—Entonces, ¿Bathory apuntó con la pistola?

Sentirse horrorizado ya no es algo que forme parte de su integridad humana. La historia fluye. Un chico que, en un muy vano intento, trata de olvidar la crueldad del mundo y que, por azares del destino, termina descubriendo un lado de él. Es volátil y oscuro, pero no desagradable. Un chico aprende a mentir sin sufrir por ello. O mejor dicho, ya no le importa volver a mentir. Si es por Mika, lo hará las veces que sea necesario.

—Sí. Él realizó el primer movimiento. Después forcejeó con Mika y la pistola se disparó accidentalmente. Fue en defensa propia. —Puntualiza con una seguridad espeluznante.

El oficial suelta un suspiro y enarca una ceja mientras coloca las manos encima de la mesa, justo al lado del folder de supuesta evidencia.

—Señor Amane, ¿usted sabe quién es Shindo en realidad?

—Un hombre inocente, oficial.

—Oh, _¿_en serio lo cree_? _

_Por supuesto que no._

Su mano derecha duele.

.

* * *

La vida de Yuuichirou Amane da un giro de trescientos sesenta grados cuando recibe una llamada del Orfanato Hyakuya. Una llamada que rompe su rutina monótona para hacerle una serie de preguntas descabelladas —como si, en primer lugar, a estas personas les importara—. Por si fuera poco, lo hacen agendar una cita a la que no tiene más remedio que asistir porque dicen que es "urgente" y para inconveniencia del muchacho, peca mucho de voluble.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué estoy aquí? Soy alguien muy ocupado ahora, ¿sabe? — le insiste a la chica que lleva más de media hora sin despegar la vista del monitor.

El tecleo constante lo pone de nervios, cree que el reloj es tan lento que promete irse en los próximos cinco minutos, si es que no recibe la atención que merece. Su cerebro empieza a contar.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Cuatro minutos.

_Tap, tap, tap, enter, tap._

Tres minutos.

_Tap, tap, enter, tap, enter._

Dos.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, enter._

Uno.

— ¿Conoce a Mikaela Tepes?

_¿Eh?_

— ¿A quién, perdón?

—Mikaela Tepes.

_(Yuu-chan…)._

— ¿Mikaela Tepes?

_(¡Yuu-chan! Juguemos fukuwarai, ¿sí?)_

—Tengo entendido que permanecieron en el Orfanato los mismos años, o casi los mismos.

_(¡Yuu-chan! Es mi turno de contar un cuento)._

—A- algo así.

_(Yuu-chan, nunca lo olvides, somos familia. Jamás te dejaré)._

—Hace unos días, uno de los familiares de Mikaela Tepes vino aquí y me pidió, en específico, que te entregara esto junto con un número de teléfono.

_(Yuu-chan, te quiero)._

.

* * *

Mikaela no puede impedir fascinarse por la otredad que representa Yuuichirou. Se ha vuelto en todo lo que quiso para él. Un chico con una vida tranquila y estable. Jamás habría querido una situación diferente porque Yuu-chan es demasiado amable, demasiado generoso. _Alguien como él no merece menos. Alguien como él no merece conocer el dolor otra vez_. Desde que ambos tomaron caminos separados, Mikaela se promete a sí mismo que, de reencontrarse con su querido amigo, lo protegería a toda costa y esta vez, no lo volvería a dejar ir. _No seré igual a tus padres, Yuu-chan. _

No importa cuántas noches anhela fantasías imposibles, la poca humanidad que le queda se niega a ignorar _ese_ lado sensible. En un inicio, le basta con los reportes que recibe de su madre adoptiva, Krul Tepes —la mujer más poderosa que conoce—. Cada ocho de cada mes, se trata de un montón de papeleo con información personal de Yuuichirou. Lo básico como la escuela, casa y los trabajo de medio tiempo. Todas tienen referencias interesantes de "falta de disciplina" o "hiperactividad" —y Mika lo cree adorable—. Más no hay fotos anexadas. **Nunca las hay**. Krul le dice que es por mera protección y que es mejor así. Mikaela lo acepta por varios años hasta que logra aprovecharse de su estatus familiar. Le toma un par de llamadas y dinero que no le hace falta.

Un día lo consigue, pues su terquedad es un don desde la infancia.

— ¿Soñando despierto, querido Mika? —canturrea nadie más que Ferid Bathory, quién, por cierto, ni se molesta en tocar la puerta.

Sin apartar la mirada de la luna que resplandece ante su ventana, el muchacho chasquea la lengua con fastidio.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunta, pasado un rato.

Por supuesto, el asesino de rango inferior no se ha marchado y, en su típico tono socarrón acompañado del —Mika-kun, no seas tan cruel conmigo, soy un simple mensajero—, contesta lo que tanto quiso escuchar un par de años antes, cuando sus esperanzas no estaban por los suelos y sus manos no estaban demasiado manchadas de sangre.

—Tengo la ubicación de tu querida princesita.

.

* * *

Las semanas transcurren.

Yuuichirou no se siente listo para utilizar el número de celular o, mínimo, abrir el misterioso sobre que guarda en uno de los tantos cajones del armario. Sus emociones se perciben confusas y la situación entera es extraña por sí misma. _¿Por qué aquí, por qué ahora?_

El esfuerzo mental, trae consigo una serie de evocaciones que implican sonrisas infantiles, cándidas, llenas de felicidad. Recuerda también la determinación en aquellos ojos azules, cuando un positivo Mika asegura que ambos saldrán del orfanato para vivir juntos. _Nada podrá separarnos Yuu-chan. Ya lo verás. _

A esa tierna edad, Yuuichirou le cree cada una de esas promesas sin fundamento y se da el lujo de pedir confirmación. _¿Me lo prometes, Mika?_

Como de costumbre, el chico sobrepasa sus expectativas. Basta con que obsequie uno de sus abrazos abarcadores y un pequeño roce de labios que asemejan su posible primer beso. _¡I-idiota!_

_Je. Tranquilo, Yuu-chan. No cuenta como beso si no pegamos nuestros labios…_

_¡Mika! ¡Eres un idiota!_

_Jeje, eres tan lindo, Yuu-chan._

En ese entonces, Mikaela es algo parecido a un ángel de la bondad que nunca dice mentiras. La realidad es un mundo aparte. Yuuichirou lo aprende de la peor forma, cuando Mika es adoptado y no puede impedirlo. De ese día nada más queda el atisbo de sal y encefalina. Yuu lo olvida al abandonar el Orfanato, exactamente un año después.

La credulidad de un niño es efímera. El tiempo cura el dolor y la herida se cierra como puede.

_Mikaela Tepes, Mikaela Shindo, Mika._

Un nombre que deja de articular desde los trece —cuando Mahiru y Guren lo vuelven parte de su familia—, regresa a abrumarlo. Lo hace pensar en su vida actual, en su segunda familia, la que no lo llama demonio, ni escoria. Sus atentos padres y su hermana sarcástica... aquellos que puede describir como la familia perfecta.

_La que podría haber tenido contigo, Mika._

.

* * *

_Hoy es el día. _Mikaela se repite una y otra vez. _Hoy voy a reencontrarme con Yuu-chan._ La piel se le eriza con anticipación. Preguntas como: ¿qué va a decir?, ¿cómo lo va a decir?, le carcomen los pensamientos. El impulso de querer contarle la verdad es grande, en especial la razón por la que Krul insistió tanto en adoptarlo y que ese niño pelirrojo de aquel entonces estaba mejor vivo, aunque sabe que no debe de hacerlo. Si a Yuuichirou le llegase a pasar algo por su culpa…

_No quiero ni pensarlo._

.

_Y la verdad, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. _

_._

* * *

Eventualmente, la curiosidad obtiene lo peor de él. Admitir en silencio que la situación le importa —porque se trata de Mikaela—, es el paso más fácil. Si es muy honesto, jamás le tuvo el rencor necesario para resentir su partida. Más bien, sus acciones indican que el entusiasmo por conocer que ha sido de su mejor amigo, demuestran justo lo contrario.

No pasa de la cuarta semana.

Sus manos se mueven por sí solas, buscan en sus cajones hasta dar con la fuente de información intrigante, rasgan sin mucho cuidado el papel amarillento y pesado.

Lo primero que halla, para su propia sorpresa, es una foto de-

— ¿Mika?

Tal como lo recuerda. Cabellos dorados, agraciadamente ondulados y acomodados de una forma estética alrededor de su cara, ojos azules que, ya sea por el formato o cualquier razón detrás de la existencia de dicha foto, se muestran fríos, distantes. Yuuichirou entrecierra los ojos al examinar las ropas que porta su mejor amigo de la infancia. Una clase de uniforme blanco con dorado _para ricos_, con un llamativo escudo bordado en su saco. Las botas altas, a la altura de los muslos, son de lo más curiosas. En especial si se trata de un atuendo escolar. _Mika no se ve tan pequeño de todas formas._ Pero debe admitir que se ve muy bien. _Demasiado bien_. La foto es deprimente, pero Mika halla la manera de brillar pese a todo y le roba el aliento a Yuuichirou. Un talento natural del rubio que sigue impune.

Sea como sea, es tan sólo la punta del iceberg. Después de la foto que consigue sonrojarle el rostro, hay una serie de hojas con folios extraños en la parte superior derecha. Todas contienen el nombre de Mikaela Shindo, acompañadas de sus datos personales. Edad, estatura, tipo de sangre. Lo normal hasta llegar a los rubros de "habilidades" y "profesión", los cuales colocan una serie de códigos que Yuuichirou no comprende. Sin embargo, hay fotos y un par de hojas distintas que tienen fechas precisas y _no es cierto, no es cierto, ¿qué es esto?_

.

* * *

Según la información de Mikaela, la casa de Yuuichirou está a la vuelta de la esquina, puede visualizarla por su color ocre discreto. Ante ello, apresura el paso mientras su corazón palpita con fuerza. Un excepcional nombre se adueña de su mente, hace de lado sus inseguridades ya que este representa sus razones de insomnio y sus motivos de vivir. Está desesperado por decirlo en voz alta.

.

—_Sssh, está bien Mika. No es tu culpa. Me salvaste._

—_Yuu-chan… yo no quería, ¡en serio no quería! Yo…_

—_Nadie lo sabrá. No te preocupes. Es- ¡estoy contigo!_

— _¿Lo prometes, Yuu-chan? Pro…promételo. Por favor._

—_Mika…_

— _¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, Yuu-chan!_

—_Mika, escucha-_

— _¡POR FAVOR!_

—_Lo… lo… yo- Ah, está bien. Te lo prometo. Te lo prometo Mika, no llores. No llores._

_Odio verte llorar._

.

* * *

— ¡Yuu-san! ¿¡A dónde vas!?

Shinoa, su hermana, le grita desde el pie de las escaleras, cuando Yuuichirou se precipita a la puerta principal.

— ¡Necesito salir! —Se limita a contestar con la voz intacta.

Realmente, ni siquiera él sabe a dónde planea dirigirse. El portazo que le de a la puerta, provoca el tintineo de los vidrios en los ventanales. Exhala bocanadas de aire y sus manos aún sostienen las fotos comprometedoras. Las piernas le flaquean al grado de tener que tumbarse en la entrada de su casa y no sabe qué hacer. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer? ¿Llevarlas al orfanato, a la policía?

_¿Y si se trata de una broma?_ —. Quizás deba regresar adentro para explicarle a sus padres cuando lleguen del trabajo, quizás deba dejar que la cabeza se le enfríe para pensar con claridad. A lo mejor, la persona de la foto no es Mika y los documentos son falsos, por mucho que esa persona se parezca demasiado al Mika de su infancia.

Su mente trabaja duro para calmarlo, pero la vida le tiene otros planes.

— ¿Yuuichirou?

Un mal sueño, un mal presagio, un mal día. El reencuentro real no es nada parecido al reencuentro imaginario. En ese instante, la agitación, la sensación de riesgo, irradian de golpe. Yuu se niega a apartar la mirada del suelo, aunque la voz sea desconocida, hay familiaridad.

— ¿Yuu-chan?

_¿Por qué aquí, por qué ahora?_

.

* * *

— ¿Yuu-chan? —Insiste Mikaela con ese sobrenombre que ablanda su interior.

La conmoción brota con naturalidad. De todos los escenarios posibles, no espera este, con un Yuuichirou que parece estar a punto de sucumbir al colapso mental. Lo ha visto antes, en sus entrenamientos. Millones de candidatos que se resisten a deshacerse de sus principios. Mikaela recuerda ser uno de ellos así como recuerda la aflicción del proceso. _No importa, ha valido la pena._ Tener a su mejor amigo frente a él, lo comprueba.

Despacio, toma un par de pasos y vuelve a llamarlo, adorando la manera en la que el sobrenombre se desprende de su boca y acaricia el interior de su garganta; la fuente primaria de su articulación más o menos trémula. — ¿Yuu-chan?

Yuuichirou jadea de improviso, como si le pasara una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo y lo obligase a ponerse de pie. Sus cabellos azabaches ocultan su inconfundible mirada verde. Mika se contiene para no borrar toda la distancia que hay entre los dos y sostener aquel llamativo rostro. Los ocho centímetros que los separan son agonizantes pero- _No, no quiero asustarlo._

—Está bien. Soy yo, Yuu-chan. Soy Mikaela. Mika. ¿Me recuerdas?

_Yo sé que sí, Yuu-chan. Dime algo._

Finalmente, su amigo alza la vista y Mika intenta no abochornarse demasiado. Yuuichirou sigue siendo infinitamente atractivo. _No, ahora lo es más. _Los rasgos infantiles son adorables y no provocan más allá del cariño y necesidad de proteger, en cambio, el semblante de un adulto joven, cuyo encanto recae mucho en el físico, incita otra clase de emociones. Y si a eso se le añade el hecho de que el rubio siente esa debilidad por Yuu, bueno...

_Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan, eres hermoso. _

Su boca se entreabre sin emitir sonido alguno.

—No… —Logra decir Yuu, los nervios a flor de piel se delatan en esa sencilla negación que Mikaela no entiende, al menos no antes de que su amigo le dirija una mirada repleta de… ¿miedo? — ¡No te me acerques!

— ¿Yuu-chan?

_No._

— ¡No me llames así! ¡**Asesino**!

_No, por favor no._

— ¡Yuu-chan!

Yuuichirou se lanza a la calle sin darle la oportunidad de pedir explicaciones. Corre demasiado rápido. Lo que no sabe, por obvias razones, es que Mikaela corre más rápido.

_Yuu-chan, ¡no huyas de mí!_

.

* * *

Apenas encuentra un refugio temporal, Yuuichirou se arquea para vomitar la bilis, sus manos tiemblan sin soltar los bordes del inodoro. En el piso, las escandalosas fotografías están dispersas. Las convulsiones lo distraen de ese hecho anterior tan delicado.

_¿Qué rayos?, ¿qué rayos, Mika?, ¿¡qué…?!_

El chico que se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa —el mismo de la foto— es un monstruo. Yuuichirou lo acepta con una pesadez lastimosa, cuando por fin termina la sensación de náusea y la cabeza le da vueltas. _No me siento nada bien_.

— ¿Yuu-chan? —escucha el llamado de su nombre con terror.

La puerta principal del baño público cruje y su instinto de supervivencia lo hace reaccionar.

_¡Las fotos!_

Su mano izquierda se posa encima de una polaroid que sobresale de la puerta, dispuesto a ocultarla. La mala suerte se lo impide.

Al tratar de inclinarse para tomar la foto, Yuuichirou puede ver un atisbo de las botas negras del rubio aunque no lo descubre en su totalidad ya que, a causa del movimiento brusco y el espacio reducido que deja nada de separación entre la puerta y el baño, su cabeza se golpea con el borde de la taza.

El inoportuno desfallecimiento lo toma casi de inmediato, lo ayuda a detener sus pensamientos.

Su cerebro, por otro lado, no quiere dejarlo descansar.

_¿Estás seguro de que no es el mismo?_

.

* * *

Yuuichirou no libera las manos del rubio. El jabón se deshace, se disuelve junto a la sangre rosácea. Mikaela ha parado de llorar y, sin decirle nada, mantiene la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. La escena misma es un mix de trance e incertidumbre. ¿Están en problemas por esto?

¿Y qué pasa si logran explicarse?

—Yuu-chan, déjalo ya. —Murmura con cansancio.

Resulta increíble, quitar la sangre no es una tarea fácil. Llevan media hora a lo mucho y apenas se puede apreciar la blancura de la piel. El cuchillo envuelto en papel, escondido en el jardín trasero debajo de las rosas, es otro asunto diferente.

—Ya casi termino.

—Es inútil…

— ¡No! ¡No lo es! —Contradice con furia, tallando más deprisa y con desesperación. — ¡Dame unos momentos más, ya casi!

Mikaela lo ignora para apartar sus manos y Yuuichirou, afectado por la frustración, lo encara con la intención de reclamarle. Lástima que, de los dos, su amigo vuelve a ser el más veloz cuando decide silenciarlo con un beso inadvertido.

La escena se distorsiona, empieza a correr en cámara lenta. La inmoralidad deja de ser un problema (si es que hay uno) y ocurre lo que los ata de por vida.

_Es caliente. Mika está caliente. —_La excusa perfecta para dejarse llevar porque Mika se siente bien y sus labios también y -Yuu jadea en estupor, en arrebato. Mika aprovecha para profundizar un beso inexperto-. y su… su lengua… _Ah, Mika_. Yuuichirou no sabe que están haciendo bien o mal, pero si Mika es quién lo dirige, si es Mika quién hace esto. _Entonces está bien_. _Ya nada importa. _

— ¡Hmm!

_Oh Dios, Oh Dios, qué estoy haciendo —. _Yuu jadea en estupor y Mika aprovecha para memorizar su inexperiencia no tan ingenua. El reproche es automático porque joder, el calor aumenta cuando su maldita garganta decide hacer esa clase de sonidos, y su cara hierve entre las manos rojizas. No obstante, Mika no se ríe de él, ni nada parecido, se aparta para dejarlos respirar —para admirar como lo ha desbaratado en temblores que no pueden mantener la cacofonía de su nombre en diminutivo.

Por primera vez, Yuuichirou conoce lo que significa estar desconcertado por una acción placentera. Y claro, el problema de experimentar esa clase de sensaciones a corta edad, es el impulso egoísta de pedir más sin concientizar.

Sus miradas se entrelazan por inercia. El creciente hormigueo que reside en la parta baja de sus vientres inmaduros, les exige volver a probar. Las cadenas surgen de la nada, se adhieren a sus delgados cuellos.

Yuuichirou logra adelantarse sin importarle que los dedos del rubio manchen ligeramente sus mejillas. Mikaela no sabe si está asfixiándose por la boca de su amigo o por la invisible atadura.

Y es una de las pocas veces que Yuu es más hábil.

_Mika, nunca me dejes._

Es una de las pocas veces que Yuuichirou toma la iniciativa.

_Nunca, por favor, _ _**nunca** __._

La dinámica se vuelve adictiva. Una locura que dura _casi_ toda la noche.

.

Las últimas pompas de jabón explotan en las paredes del lavabo y los rastros de sangre en la cerámica, desaparecen.

.

* * *

Cuando Yuuichirou abre los ojos, puede escuchar el murmullo incesante de varias personas en… algún rincón de lo que parece ser una habitación. No sabe con exactitud dónde, pero no están lejos. Su cabeza aún sufre de vértigo y dolor occipital pero el piso no se siente rígido, ni molesto. De hecho, es una superficie suave.

_Una cama._

—Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima…

_¿Mika?_

— ¿Irás corriendo con mamá, querido Mika? ¿Acaso ella lo sabe?

—A Krul no la metas en esto —Sisea el asesino con un deje de amenaza firme.

—Ella te permite hacer lo que quieras. Es increíble cómo has burlado su confianza y la mía. Te he ayudado, ¿sabes?

_Hay alguien más con Mika._

Yuuichirou aprovecha que su posición le da una apreciación panorámica. Ninguno le presta la atención necesaria. La persona extraña se halla de espaldas, justo enfrente de Mikaela.

_Piensa Yuuichirou, ¿cómo vas a escapar?_

Su cuerpo recupera de a poco la habilidad motriz y no es hasta que logra mover los dedos de sus manos que está seguro de poder hacer algo.

—No es mi culpa que tú seas un ser repulsivo y por eso no acepte casarse contigo.

—Ah, Mika. Eres igual de cruel que ella. No soy tan malo, ¿saben? —Dramatiza Ferid, llevándose una mano a la frente con la sobre exageración a la orden del día.

Yuuichirou se beneficia del ruido de la conversación —y la espalda ancha del hombre que habla con Mikaela— para levantarse del colchón sin ser visto. Tiene la encrucijada perfecta para examinar las posibilidades de escape. Hay una puerta al lado derecho de sus captores y una ventana fuera de alcance. _Si me apresuro, podría cruzarla. _Aunque la altura desconocida representa un problema.

—No vas a ganar nada conmigo. Si sabes lo que te conviene, deberías marcharte _ahora_.

— ¿Y qué opinas tú, Yuu-kun? —Indaga Ferid. Girándose de improviso hacia él, con una pistola en la mano derecha que le apunta directamente —. ¿Crees qué Mikaela-kun es un monstruo después de lo que te mostré?

Yuuichirou se congela a exiguos centímetros —ocho estúpidos centímetros— del pomo de la puerta principal. La sangre huye de su rostro y por mero instinto, busca al rubio con la mirada.

— ¡Adorable! Ni siquiera tuve que obligarlo a mirarte —Se complace el hombre antes de añadir: —Qué _envidia_, parece que en verdad te quiere.

Hay algo retorcido en _esa_ mueca disfrazada de sonrisa, le provoca repulsión.

_Mika jamás se ha visto así y-._

_-Ah-._

_._

_¿Qué pasa conmigo?_

.

Su estómago se llena de un sinfín de burbujas que estallan ansiosamente.

.

* * *

En vista de que la euforia es temporal, Mikaela se aferra al cuerpo de Yuu-chan porque es el único refugio que tiene desde que llega a ese horrible lugar. Con las paredes grises y tristes, con los niños ocultos en los rincones y debajo de sus camas. Los gritos nocturnos que delatan el maltrato, el odio hacia seres indefensos como ellos, es un infierno perpetuo. _Perdón, perdón por nacer. _Sus lágrimas no cesan. Yuuichirou no lo suelta pese a la situación. La sangre se enfría a sus pies sin tocarlos, sin mancharlos, a excepción de las manos de Mika y las mejillas de Yuu.

Crowley Eusford, con sus ojos ausentes, los observa acusadoramente.

—Él iba a lastimarte, Yuu-chan… —Gimotea Mika y a su amigo se le parte el alma con escucharlo. _Lo sé, lo sé. _— No iba a permitirlo.

Y eso le sabe a promesa y advertencia. La voz de Mikaela raspa sus entrañas con lóbregas intenciones. Yuuichirou no se inmuta de disgusto o crítica, por el contrario, se siente _feliz_, protegido. **Completo**.

—Mika, no es tu culpa.

_Es la de ellos, nunca tuya._

.

La cama de Mikaela amanece desocupada.

.

* * *

_—Si no aceptas ser adoptado por mí, querido Mikaela, me veré en la terrible necesidad de lastimar a Yuu-chan._

_— ¡No, por favor!_

_—Entonces, ven conmigo. Te daré la vida que deseas y si me eres útil, prometo ayudarte para verlo de nuevo._

_— ¿Cómo? _

_—Para saberlo, tienes que venir conmigo. _

_._

_Yuu-chan... Yuu-chan... lo siento. Lo siento tanto..._

_._

_Volveré por ti. Juro que lo haré. _

_._

* * *

—Tranquilo, Yuu-chan. No dejaré que te haga daño.

La credulidad de un niño es efímera, al igual que la veracidad de las promesas.

—Oh Mika, no deberías mentirle a Yuuichirou-kun. Ya le mentiste lo suficiente, ¿no lo crees? —Bathory profiere sin apartar la pistola.

— ¡No te metas! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

_Mika…_

Las promesas son armas de doble filo, cadenas irrompibles y opresivas. En estas circunstancias, Yuuichirou no puede negarlo, ni ignorarlo, como tampoco puede ignorar que no le incomoda la que está alrededor de su garganta como un sutil recordatorio. El enojo acumulado de años, de días actuales, se desvanece desde el instante que repara en el rostro de su amigo, cuyas facciones no son las de un niño, pero si las de un adulto joven que conserva las mismas expresiones, los mismos gestos de preocupación, devoción y abandono. Yuuichirou traga saliva.

_¿Cómo no lo vi antes? ¿Cómo pude sentir miedo? _

Con los recuerdos tan lúcidos, la debilidad que tiene por Mikaela renace de su interior. La herida se reabre y él se lo permite, la deja sangrar.

_Je, me he golpeado fuerte la cabeza_.

— ¿Crees que soy un monstruo, Yuu-chan?

_No lo sé._

— ¿Por qué te importaría mi opinión en esto?

_Tal vez no._

—Yuu-chan…

_Mika._

—...a estas alturas, ya deberías saber que siempre me importaste. Todavía me importas. Nunca dejaste de importarme.

_Tal vez sí._

—No sé si pueda confiar en ti, Mika. —Su cuerpo entero vibra al pronunciar el _sobrenombre _que implica un antiguo hormigueo inconmensurable—. Todo esto es… es…

_Es horrible, es espantoso._

—Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo. Yo seré suficiente. Nos protegeré a ambos. Después de todo, esto lo he hecho por ti.

Yuuichirou contiene la respiración en insano éxtasis resucitado. Saborea la antigua promesa con aroma a jabón de rosa mosqueta. Ferid Bathory les dice algo, pero Yuuichirou no lo escucha, no hasta que hace amago de cargar la pistola —cuando los ocho centímetros corren el riesgo de volverse veinte— y entonces, otro olor se adueña de su sentido del olfato.

.

Ocho centímetros es el tamaño de un cigarro, o de una barra de labios, y sirve en este caso, […] , para subrayar la mínima distancia que hay entre el dolor y la felicidad.

.

* * *

—…tengo entendido que el señor Shindo y usted ya se conocían desde el orfanato Hyakuya. Debe comprender que este interrogatorio es necesario. Esperamos que pueda cooperar.

—Oficial, ya se lo dije todo. Mika es inocente, lo sé. Él jamás se metería en esas cosas. Mika siempre fue alguien gentil. Lo sigue siendo.

_Lo es conmigo. Es lo _ _**único ** __que importa._

El policía pasa las páginas del expediente con rapidez, busca algo más que preguntar. Yuuichirou puede visualizar la sonrisa satisfecha de Mikaela. Risueña, resplandeciente como el sol.

_Mika, ya quiero salir de aquí._

Por un breve instante, la palma deja de punzar.

.

* * *

La pistola cae al suelo, el sonido es fuerte y a la vez hueco por el cartucho vacío. Mikaela ha cerrado la puerta detrás de él con cierta determinación. El _click _apresurado del seguro lo confirma, resuena en sus oídos. Ahora los centímetros son milímetros.

Su cuerpo se tumba en el suelo, deshecho en temblores al descubrir lo que ha hecho. La sangre se expande a cada segundo por la alfombra, el delator líquido rojo se desliza deprisa y está a punto de manchar los pantalones de Yuuichirou para culparlo en definitiva. No obstante, los brazos de su mejor amigo lo rodean a tiempo, lo llevan lejos de la escena del crimen. El trance le es inevitable, cosquillea su estómago de una manera que no sabe deducir. Lo más similar que se le ocurre, es el bienestar que recuerda de sus días junto a Mika. Se siente como un río que no porta agua, sino fuego, adrenalina pura. En consecuencia, cada una de sus venas quema con elocuencia ante la impresionante escena. Entre más observa, más intenso es el calor.

La sensación no concluye. Hay algo más mundano y _aterrador_. No es tanto el impacto de la situación, lo que ve no le aterra. Ya ha visto cosas peores a manos de la persona que la sostiene entre sus brazos. Mikaela Shindo es un espejo manchado de muchas representaciones corruptas, la inocencia candorosa que desborda es mera apariencia para los demás. Yuuichirou no lo quiere menos por ello.

_Ah, ¿en serio ya no me importa?_

Suelta un gemido, por fin reacciona para descubrir que sus mejillas están húmedas y su boca adormecida comienza a tragar saliva.

—Todo sucedió tan rápido —comenta, ausente y a un paso de la disociación.

—La gente se conforma con decir que el amor es un sentimiento lleno de cariño y comprensión que nos brinda alguien especial para nosotros. Más no son capaces de preguntarse si hay algo más. Creen que el amor sólo saca lo mejor de ti. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no es así. ¿Verdad, _Yuu-chan_?

Mika habla por primera vez después de lo ocurrido. Su tono es difícil de describir, pero el muchacho siente el enigmático efecto de igual forma, la sangre se acomoda en la parte baja de su vientre. Muy despacio, dirige su mirada a la del asesino. Indaga algo más allá de la evidente complacencia a causa del acto. El toparse con la evidente adoración —muy aparte del instinto depredador —, solo confirma una cosa: Los rastros de lágrimas no son de miedo, mucho menos de remordimiento. El aire tenso de la habitación ya no exterioriza peligro. El cambio es surrealista y necesario.

_Sí, necesario._

Su cerebro repasa lo ocurrido en vez de colapsar. Primero, Ferid intenta dispararle y Mikaela se lo impide, luego forcejean por la pistola que termina a los pies de Yuuichirou como una invitación irresistible. Después. en un descuido, Mikaela pierde el balance, cae al suelo, y Ferid se vale de la oportunidad para acercarse a Yuuichirou.

_—Ajaja~, oye Mika-kun_ _. ¿De casualidad Yuu-kun tiene los mismos talentos que tú? ¿Quieres que lo averigue por ti? _

La pregunta hace que la visión de Mikaela se empañe de rojo. No obstante, no es la persona que jala del gatillo y, al buscar la fuente de su desconcierto total, observa la mirada que luce idéntica a la de él. Se fascina con ella, pues resplandece el arrebol oculto en un follaje esmeralda que posee tintes oscuros por aquí y por allá. _Sombras_. Sombras de sol que provienen del cielo que habita en Mikaela. _Hermoso._

_—Ahh... Ya veo... —Se queja Ferid Bathory antes de morir desangrado —. Ajaja~ Se merecen el uno al otro, ¿eh?. _

Ese último testimonio queda flotando en el aire, les eriza la piel al par de amigos ya no tan desconocidos. Yuuichirou suspira sin extrañar la pérdida de presión en el pecho. La liberación es amena y relajante.

Con esa coyuntura, algo en él se despabila.

—Mika…

—Shhh, no necesitas decirme nada Yuu-chan. Has estado magnífico. Me salvaste. ¿Sabías eso? —exclama el asesino sin ocultar su entusiasmo.

Lo sabe. La evidencia yace a escasos metros de ambos. _Yo… maté… por Mika…_

_No, no me importa_.

(Ahora los dos están sangrando, los dos están rotos y se ahogan en burbujas de jabón. Para Yuu es _perfecto_ porque significa que pueden sanarse el uno al otro, como en los viejos tiempos).

—Yuu-chan…

En un golpe más de develamiento, no puede evitar arrojarse a los brazos ajenos como respuesta al llamado de su nombre. La llaneza del acto, se complementa cuando Yuuichirou siente su cavidad _no tan candorosa_ ser corrompida por la lengua contraria, cuando sabe que la decisión tomada, ha sido la correcta. Volver a casa —a su refugio— es más que una pervivencia emocional, es su nuevo estilo de vida porque ya no importa nada más que Mika, su mejor amigo de la infancia. Mika, Mika, **Mika **con sus hermosos orbes oceánicos, los que prometen _torcerlo_ hasta dónde Yuu lo consienta. Mika, el presunto asesino.

_Te extrañé, te extrañé tanto, Mika._

Allí, en el centro de un acto tan inhumano. Refugiados en el calor corporal del otro, sin importarles nada más. Los ecos de bocas ansiosas, donde la más inhábil se deja dominar por la más experta, inundan la habitación.

—Eres hermoso cuando matas, Yuu-chan. **Tan hermoso.**

Mika los cambia de posición sin aviso alguno, colocándolos velozmente contra el suelo. Yuuichirou jadea por el impacto, jala de los cabellos luminosos —incluso en la semioscuridad— para atraerlos de nuevo, acortando la distancia de sus bocas faltas de aire, en donde los dientes chocan y la saliva se escapa por las comisuras de sus labios_._ Esta vez, el sonido de ropas rasgándose, acompañan su fogosidad física. Los botones de las camisas se riegan, sus manos se entrelazan, luchan por desnudarse completamente. De niños no llegaron a tanto.

_Esto está tan mal._

—En lo único que tienen razón esas personas es que, en efecto, nosotros hacemos del amor una situación complicada. Lo moldeamos a nuestro antojo y nos pisoteamos mutuamente por tal amor. Pero tú Yuu-chan… Tú has conseguido sorprenderme. Lo que has hecho hoy me pone tan feliz... —Continúa Mikaela su discurso pasional, susurrando contra el oído del muchacho inquieto. Su voz es, sin duda, entrecortada.

_Y verdaderamente, no me importa._

Casi pueden oler el deseo mutuo e indiscutible una vez que están sin prenda alguna. Se percibe a través de su testosterona fresca. Ojos verdes chocan contra los añiles como una fatalidad inevitable. Como Yuuichirou, sus ojos son implorantes en silencio, tímidos y adorables, corrompidos. La excitación causada por el haber arrebatado una vida sigue ahí. Un fuego similar al que habita en las lagunas lazulitas del rubio.

_Oh, Yuu-chan…_

Mikaela regresa la vista al cuerpo inmóvil, cuya mirada vacía recae en ambos, como si quisiera culparlos. El deja vú contribuye a su creciente enardecimiento. No puede evitar soltar una carcajada, mofándose del propio cadáver, casi diciéndole: _Ferid, al fin me resultaste útil. Gracias. _Pero Yuu-chan ha empezado a besar su cuello para demandar atención.

—Yuu-chan…

En respuesta, el chico muerde su clavícula con un poco de saña y Mika sonríe, orgulloso. Incluso un monstruo como él se siente feliz a veces. ¿Cómo no estarlo? No sólo tiene a semejante chico a su lado ahora. Ambos se encuentran en la misma situación. No hay marcha atrás. Ahora saborean el mismo espiral agonizante. Un simple comienzo, claro. El muchacho recién ha unido su camino al suyo. Dentro de poco, experimentará lo que es ser un prófugo de la ley. Un indeseado, un _criminal_. La aceptación de eso último, recorre su cuerpo por medio de escalofríos violentos, la verdad innegable que le recuerda la inestabilidad de tal vida. El compartirla con Yuu-chan…

—Mika… por favor…

Los jadeos de su amigo lo sacan de sus pensamientos. Al fijar la mirada en este, se pierde en la exquisita visión de un Yuuichirou desnudo, con los labios carmesíes y prominentes por el exceso de besos, pequeños rastros de moretones libertinos que terminan en el vientre de aquella piel tersa. Más abajo, en medio de una considerable mata de vellos, se encuentra su miembro erecto, listo para ser atendido. Mikaela moja sus labios con la lengua, ansioso.

Si no fuera por qué se siente igual de impaciente, habría decidido torturarlo un poco más pero— _No hoy, no está noche. No cuando Yuu-chan ha sido tan bueno_. No titubea al inclinarse, al acomodarse entre las piernas del exasperado chico y probar, _por fin_, aquella punta enriquecida por el pre-semen, la cual es exquisita y se estremece cuando nota el aliento contra su piel pulsante.

Yuu-chan, su querido Yuu-chan no deja de removerse cuando Mikaela logra atraparlo en el calor de su boca hambrienta. Mucho menos contiene sus gemidos, pero si es incapaz de articular algo que no sea el nombre de Mika, con ese acento nipón tan agraciado que el rubio adora desde la primera vez que sus vidas se cruzaron. Lo impulsa a utilizar su boca con movimientos precisos, toma de a poco los rincones de piel provocada ya no sólo por sus labios, sino también por su lengua que reparte saliva con cada bombeo. Una de sus manos empieza a recorrer más abajo, deteniéndose en la cavidad virginal de Yuuichirou, retraída e inconvenientemente pequeña.

Mikaela continúa su estimulación, engullendo sin pausas y aventurándose a mantener la erección del joven atrapada en su garganta. Tan sólo el tiempo justo, el tiempo necesario.

— ¡Mika! Espera… espera… voy a…

Una vez que su rostro siente el cosquilleo de vellos púbicos contra el rostro, su nariz aprecia el olor a sexo puro.

— ¡MIKA!

Yuuichirou sufre una convulsión violeta, lo apremia conforme la liberación acaricia su cuerpo, sus manos hechas puños se deshacen y terminan encima de los cabellos de Mikaela, quién no se ha separado ni un centímetro. De hecho, Yuu se sorprende cuando siente la calidez de cierta lengua —pegajosa y algo incómoda— dirigirse a su entrada. Yuuchirou está a punto de decirle que se detenga, pero la idea se desvanece cuando sus interiores se expanden en compañía de la sensación de dolor. Abandonado en el momento, su voz se quiebra. —Mi-ka…

En este punto, se olvida por completo del hombre muerto en la habitación. Sus caderas se mueven para conseguir más fricción contra el par de dedos. Todos insistentes, esmerados en la tarea de abrirse paso y— _Oh. _Le llega otra realización.

Su mente desprende una serie de pensamientos veloces, y todos terminan en el segundo descubrimiento. Mika no es un asesino nada más, no es cualquiera, **jamás lo fue**.

_¿Qué es esto?_

—Mika… Por favor…

_PorfavorPorfavorPorfavor—._

— ¡POR FAVOR!

Despacio, Mikaela detiene todo movimiento. Alza la vista despacio, manteniéndola fija en Yuuichirou. El intercambio de miradas sucede en silencio, con nada más que el acelerado pulso de sus corazones y la desnudez refugiada como sus acompañantes. El olor a sangre, entremezclado con el propio aroma a sexo, es todo lo que sus narices reciben. Yuuichirou busca en esos ojos azules alguna señal que indique duda, lo que sea de naturaleza alarmante para hacerlo retroceder. No obstante, no encuentra nada. La lujuria sigue empañando el minúsculo juicio restante de Mika.

El muchacho jadea y sus manos vuelven a hacerse puños. Cierra los ojos, derrotado, seguro de dos cosas; La primera recae en su transformación sin retorno. La segunda consiste en algo más sencillo, más serio:

—Mika, te quiero. Te quiero.

.

Es _esa_ confesión la que lo hace actuar como el humano que dejó de ser años atrás. Él que recibe un golpe de realidad es Mikaela. Enviar a Yuuichirou al baño para asearse requiere de esfuerzo, pero la terquedad juega a su favor y agradece que el plan resulte. La exploración física y espiritual puede esperar.

A pesar de no ser el tipo de asesino que recoge su desorden, decide hacerlo por Yuu-chan y sólo por Yuu-chan. Su capacitación profesional lo hace terminar en menos de veinte minutos, incluyendo la distorsión de la escena criminal.

.

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad, dos figuras de estatura similar, se pierden en medio de la nada que está justo al lado de la costa marina.

— ¿Alguna vez te has sentido culpable por hacerlo? —cuestiona uno de ellos como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mikaela cierra la tapa del bote lleno de bolsas marrones y lo mira sin una expresión concreta.

— ¿Crees que debería? —pregunta con cínico sarcasmo.

—Mika, tú… matas personas —Responde, indignado.

—Personas _malas_, Yuu-chan. Altos funcionarios, personas que no saben utilizar el poder que les fue dado. Yo mismo me rehusaba a la idea pero... las cosas cambian. Si es que quieres verlo así, claro —Contradice el rubio con serenidad preocupante—. Además, Ferid Bathory era una amenaza no sólo para nosotros, también para la organización de mi madre.

— ¡Mika! ¡Siguen siendo personas malas con familia! —reclama.

— ¿Y esas deben ser razones suficientes para no encargarme de ellas, Yuu-chan? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste la clase de familias que teníamos? ¿El dolor que nos infligieron? —le responde con calma.

Yuuichirou percibe el descaro y el agudo aguijón de indignación le recorre el pecho —su sentido de moral que se niega a morir.

—Eso… eso fue diferente.

— ¿Por qué? —responden aquellos labios que no se hace mucho lo devoraban.

—No lo sé —dice con sinceridad.

— ¿Te molesta?

Ocurre una larga pausa antes de continuar con el diálogo.

—Un poco —admite con la garganta seca. El frío del ambiente es una posible razón —. Pero está bien, trabajaremos en ello. No te encontré por nada —añade deprisa.

—Más bien _yo lo hice_, Yuu-chan.

—Lo que sea.

Conmovido, Mikaela junta su frente con la de Yuuichirou para susurrarle:

—Sigues siendo tan lindo como recuerdo.

_**Y eres todo mío.**_

— ¡Ugh, basta Mika! —Se queja Yuu, aunque el bochorno delate su estado de ánimo actual.

—Bueno, entonces pasemos a cosas serias, ¿te parece Yuu-chan?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Mikaela rompe el contacto físico, simplemente para formular sus siguientes palabras con cuidado.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

.

* * *

— ¡Ah! Mi-Mika…

Las estocadas son insufribles, empiezan a no ser suficientes para saciar su necesidad, sobre todo cuando el dolor se ha desvanecido por completo. Yuuichirou pide una segunda liberación que no es nada sencilla, incluso si el uso de lubricante ha hecho su respectivo trabajo y la lengua de Mikaela comienza a probar su boca entre besos interminables.

—Buen chico. Eres un buen chico, Yuu-chan. Te gusta cuando hago las dos cosas, ¿verdad? —Exclama, complacido, aumentando el vaivén de sus dedos en el acalorado interior, conforme la otra mano estimula su tercera erección de la noche.

Yuuichirou no detiene el sonrojo avergonzado, no contiene sus gritos —no es como si pudiera hacerlo—. Su garganta desgastada se niega a permanecer callada. — ¡Más! ¡iMika! ¡Mika!

—Ahh… eso es Yuu-chan, a este paso no faltará mucho para hacerte _mío_ por completo_ —_Aprueba Mika tras liberar la rigidez del muchacho—. Tan sólo de pensar en tu rostro cuando me sientas dentro… ah… Yuu-chan…

Sus ojos se refugian detrás de sus párpados, justo antes de que cierta boca vuelva a tomarlo en su agonizante calor y los dedos de Mika toquen el _punto exacto _que lo compele a encorvarse de forma violenta, sin consideración, ni lentitud. Se bombea su piel con avidez hasta conseguir una abundante cantidad nueva de pre-semen. La sobre estimulación es un tormento y la presión en su virilidad es casi insoportable. No hay escape o pretexto para no sucumbir.

_En verdad no quiero escaparme._

_._

* * *

_— _¿Tienes miedo de ser encarcelado, Yuu-chan? —escudriña el rubio.

En otro bote de basura, sus manos no vacilan en arrojar la pistola que utilizó Yuuichirou junto con las fotos y los paños que ayudaron a limpiar la sangre de la alfombra.

—No... no del todo, es que... de nuevo, esto es nuevo para mí, Mika —. Replica el chico con la mirada perdida en las llamas que sobresalen del contenedor.

Con algo de gracia, Mikaela saca una pistola nueva de su bota derecha y sin mucho tacto, le dispara un par de veces al suelo polvoriento.

— ¡Mika! ¿¡Qué haces!? —Se queja tapándose los oídos en automático.

Para haber usado una de esas armas, el sonido le sigue molestando a Yuu.

—Tranquilo, es por si acaso —clarifica el otro mientras resguarda nuevamente la pistola adentro de la misma bota—. Confía en mí, con esto no podrán inculparte. Por lo regular, soy mejor que esto aunque... en verdad, _me sorprendiste, _Yuu-chan.

—Tsk, no necesitas recordarlo tanto Mika... ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer? —alega su amigo, claramente avergonzado por enésima vez.

—Dejármelo a mí, ¿tal vez? —responde con un aire juguetón.

Yuuichirou decide ignorarlo por el bienestar de su propia dignidad (si es que le queda una).

— ¿Tienes varias armas? —desvía la conversación como si nada y al fin decide ver a Mikaela a los ojos—. Son cosas de tu... _lo que sea que hagas_, ¿no?

El rubio entrecierra los ojos, pensativo.

—Puedes llamarle así.

Yuuichirou enarca la ceja con genuina curiosidad, sin tanto prejuicio al pedir más información.

— Con exactitud, ¿qué eres Mika?

Su amigo abre la boca, dudoso de no saber qué decir. Yuuichirou no se burla de ello porque cree posible que obtenga una respuesta concreta pero-.

—No es fácil de explicar. Ya te lo dije, todo esto lo hice por ti.

Rodar los ojos es ineludible. Y de todas formas, no se molesta.

—Te creo, es sólo que... —busca las palabras adecuadas sin mucho éxito.

Sin embargo, los brazos que lo rodean para hacerlo callar resultan efectivos. El agradable tacto es una buena forma de olvidarse del frío nocturno (además de sus otros problemas).

—Sé que puede ser una locura, sé que no estás convencido. Lo entiendo, Yuu-chan. Y entenderé si ya no quieres verme —Susurra Mikaela contra su yugular y Yuuichirou suspira—. Después de tantos años, entiendo que con saber de ti y verte yo estoy bien. Podré vivir con eso —agrega con esa determinación que tan bien lo caracteriza.

_Mika, eres tan admirable cuando te pones así pero lo que dices son completas-._

—Tonterías. Te tuve miedo por esas fotos mías que me mandó ese tipo y cuando te vi, no supe qué hacer —le expresa conforme sus manos buscan el rostro de Mika para levantarle el mentón y acariciarle las mejillas—. Ahora es diferente. No sé nada de ti, ni de lo que te ha ocurrido, pero te creo y no quiero que te alejes de mí —continúa sin pasar por alto las pupilas dilatadas del rubio—. Escuché lo que dijo y... sólo quiero saber, tú... tú nunca me has mentido, ¿verdad, Mika?

Mikaela deja escapar un jadeo y Yuuichirou puede sentir el entrecortado aliento contra su cara.

—Yuu-chan... —Su voz desciende, se vuelve afectuosa.

—Dilo —suplica en ese mismo tono tan íntimo—. Por favor, Mika.

El susodicho traga saliva y se pasa la lengua por los labios, dispuesto a contestar. Yuuichirou se resiste a besarlo justo ahí, sin más. Necesita escucharlo primero.

_—_Yo nunca te he mentido, Yuu-chan. **Nunca** lo haré.

La manera en que lo dice le recuerda, una vez más, a esas viejas promesas que se empezaron a hacer desde niños. Yuu no se frena para darle un veloz ósculo que detiene justo en la comisura de aquellos labios brillantes e incitadores.

—¿Me explicarás en algún momento qué sucedió contigo? —musita con audacia repentina.

Mikaela parece disfrutar de ello y de la tensión que hay entre los dos. Su respiración irregular lo delata.

—Sí.

_Mil veces sí. _

—Lo que quieras saber, Yuu-chan, te lo diré. Te diré _todo_ —concluye con esa devoción que Yuu necesita.

—¿Me lo prometes, Mika?

Esta vez permite que sus labios choquen.

—Aah... Te lo prometo —o algo así escucha, pues Yuuichirou se precipita a silenciarlo por completo.

.

* * *

— ¿Señor Amane?

Yuuichirou pestañea un par de veces, fastidiado de que sus recuerdos fuesen interrumpidos, pero logra pretender que todo está bajo control y sonríe.

— ¿Oficial?

El susodicho suspira, derrotado. Cierra la carpeta de golpe y cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Yuuichirou cree que han terminado pero-

—Dígame algo, ¿usted aún mantiene una relación estrecha con el Señor Shindo?

— ¿Relación estrecha? —Cuestiona con fingida inocencia, permite que sus mejillas se sonrojen.

_(Mika… ¡Ah, más! ¡Más, Mika!)_

—Señor Amane, espero de verdad que no esté encubriendo al señor Shindo. Entiendo que los dos se conocen desde temprana edad y pasaron por situaciones similares…

_(¿Te gusta Yuu-chan? Mmm, yo sé que sí. Vamos, dime que te gusta y te daré _ _**más** __)._

—…es comprensible que las amistades perduren si existe la intención. Sin embargo, debe tener en cuenta que permanecieron separados por un largo tiempo. La familia Tepes tiene una serie de situaciones que no se pueden ignorar y, vamos, las personas cambian-

Yuuichirou suspira y frunce los labios. Su risa, contenida a medias, detiene el absurdo discurso. La daga que mantiene oculta entre sus manos cae al suelo metálico.

_(Me gusta… me gusta mucho… ¡Aaah! ¡Mika!)_

—Vaya Oficial, de todo lo que dijo, al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Aquella sonrisa le enciende el alma, le induce a probar su daga de repuesto y logra hundirla en la garganta del policía despistado, cuyos gritos se ahogan en sangre. Mikaela no tiene nada que temer, ni tampoco Yuuichirou. De todo el personal, nadie se encuentra vivo.

El criminal rojo llega a la mesa, a la carpeta de archivos, al rostro de Yuu-chan.

—Mika… —Murmura, conteniéndose para no revelar asombro.

La sensación de la sangre en su cara es extraña y desagradable pero se atreve a soportarla. Su recompensa lo vale. Hay algo en la forma en que Mikaela lo abraza —con un cariño inimaginable—, algo en la manera que lo sostiene en brazos —con un cuidado increíble— y, ciertamente, _algo_ en la manera en que lo coloca encima de la desastrosa superficie —con demasiada premura— que excita a Yuuichirou.

_Soy el único que puedo verlo de este modo. _ _**Sólo yo** __._

_-Ah-._

.

_Ve lo que has hecho conmigo, Mika._

_._

* * *

— ¡Mika! ¡Ahí! —Exige mientras arquea la espalda deliciosamente —. ¡Ahí!

Mikaela responde con golpes rápidos, propiciados directamente hacia la próstata sensible de Yuuichirou —todavía afectada por los eventos de la noche anterior—. Y éste último se muerde los labios para no gritar fuerte —a pesar de que no hay nadie más que Mika para escucharlo. — ¡Yuu-chan! ¡Estás tan apretado!

La mesa se mueve debajo de ellos, el chirrido metálico se escucha junto con el tintineo constante de la silla en la que Mikaela ha apoyado su pie. El nuevo ángulo enloquece a Yuu y está a nada de alcanzar el orgasmo —. ¡Mika, quiero, quie-ro… ah!

El gruñido que recibe como respuesta, le basta para predecir lo que viene. Con todas sus fuerzas, enreda sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Mika sin deseo alguno de separarse, no estando tan cerca del clímax.

— ¡Mika!

—Yuu-chan… ah… ¡Yuu-chan! —Le contesta conforme alinea sus caderas para seguir con la intensidad de las penetraciones —. ¿Quieres venirte? ¿Quieres hacerlo?

— ¡Sí! sí… ¡Mika! ¡Por favor!

Yuuichirou jadea cuando Mika lo sostiene del trasero para sustituir el apoyo de la mesa, por el de la pared. Más no es excusa para detenerlos. Apenas percibe el frío del concreto, Yuu se precipita a mover sus propias caderas para sincronizar sus movimientos con los de Mikaela.

— ¡Ah! Buen chico. Tienes mi permiso para venirte. Vamos, Yuu-chan. _Hazlo por mí_.

No necesita que se lo diga una segunda vez. Su espalda vuelve a contraerse y en una situación normal, le habría dolido, pero el placer que nubla su juicio, lo distrae. Mikaela lo sigue poco después, con ayuda de las contracciones de su perceptivo interior.

_Soy el único que puedo verlo de este modo. _ _**Sólo yo.**_

Yuuichirou cree que puede aguantar un segundo round, pero la sangre seca de su rostro reclama otra clase de atenciones.

Por fortuna, Mikaela no tiene problema alguno con ello.

.

* * *

Las cadenas alrededor de sus cuellos son inquebrantables —están reforzadas de nuevas promesas—. Los moretones invisibles se renuevan. Yuuichirou no es abandonado por tercera vez. Mikaela se encarga de ello. Poco a poco, le cuenta lo que puede.

Las risas que le obsequia en cada visita secreta ya no son las de un ángel, son más como las de un Dios. Yuuichirou quiere rezarle de vez en cuando —aprovechando los días que tiene la casa para él solo—, aunque al final se arrepienta porque es muy ridículo. Mika no necesita rezos. Mika necesita abrazos y constante aprobación que no le molesta dar. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer después de todo lo que ha hecho por él. —Borrar evidencia, protegerlo, inculparse y salir ileso.

_Sí, Mika es un puto Dios._

—Un día, Yuu-chan. Un día te llevaré conmigo para que puedas pagarme mejor.

Eso es lo que le dice tras una sesión acalorada de sexo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

Entonces sonríe, expectante.

A lo que Mika responde:

—Te lo prometo.

E igual le sonríe con una convicción peligrosa.

La vida de Yuuichirou vuelve a girar trescientos sesenta grados. De un extremo a otro, sin olvidar la cadena que lo ata a un futuro incierto. Mika es el principio y también es el final.

.

* * *

**Datos que pueden aclarar dudas porque no las mencioné en el fic o no las especifique tanto:**

1\. Mika es un asesino a sueldo y trabaja para la agencia de Krul. La razón por la que ella decide adoptarlo es porque fue capaz de matar a Crowley (quién se supone era el principal candidato para su agencia).

2\. En esencia, Yuu y Mika conservan los mismos orígenes del canon, más que nada, el como llegaron al orfanato y el maltrato que sufren antes de eso. Cuando vuelven a reencontrarse ya son mayores de edad (alrededor de los 20 años).

3\. Shinoa no es la hermana biológica de Mahiru. Preferí ponerla como la hija primogénita.

4\. Ferid fue quién mandó los archivos de Mika al orfanato y más tarde, le fueron entregados a Yuu. Las fotos son de él. Krul no las ponía para que Mika fuera detrás de él pero estamos hablando de Mika y'all, lo iba a hacer tarde o temprano. (?)

5\. La cuestión de los ocho centímetros proviene del libro de cuentos -del mismo título- que hizo la escritora española **Nuria Barrios**. Se las recomiendo ampliamente, por si les interesa. Aunque sus cuentos son de diversos temas, valen mucho la pena (sobre todo porque abordan cuestiones muy actuales).

6\. El Orfanato Hyakuya, como en el canon, es una secta. Sólo que, en lugar de experimentar con los niños por lo del serafín, son llevados ahí para ser maltratados psicológicamente y pre disponerlos a cumplir con el perfil que la agencia de Krul necesita para formar estos asesinos. No obstante, si alguien ajeno decide adoptar a estos niños, lo aceptan. Pues ayuda a la coartada de que son "un orfanato como cualquier otro".

Esta idea es la que quiero desarrollar para una posible segunda parte de este AU. Por ahora, se queda como está.

Si tienen alguna otra duda o inquietud, pueden preguntarme. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
